The child of Hope
by naruto05
Summary: A child is found on the outskirts of the village with questions surrounding him. What is his connection with the village and more importantly where does he come from? But what they don't know is that the child is on a mission, to save the world but more importantly his parents. XxNaruSasuxX Set in Shippuden timeline
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : Yeah! A new story for my lovely followers and anyone who would like to read this! I don't have much time to update but I will be sure to update at least twice in the next month! Also please review and comment! Thank you!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the series or character Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does so don't sue me.

 _Chapter 1: The past is not set in Stone_

 _" MAMA!"_

 _A child screamed as he watched his mother sacrifice them-self to protect their precious child_

 _" -to You got to set things right! Mama can't anymore, this is the only thing I can do for you now! Be brave! Make sure uncle - never dies! And Never ever give up!-ove you"_

 _The mother started an immeasurable amount of hand signs and they finished, they kissed their last child goodbye. In the midst of the battle, a small portal opened up under the child, it swallowed up the crying soul. And is it did, the mother was struck with a force of hate and evil, a second later the mother died and a man screamed in despair miles away._

 ** _14 years ago_**

Tsunade had a feeling today was going to be a very horrible day, she a gut feeling. Even with all the paper work in front of her, her gut was telling her that something was going to happen very soon. She couldn't calm her nerves so she took out a bottle of sake from her secret stash, she had to change it like three times in order for Shizune not to find it. She drank a big gulp and even that didn't calm her, she really hopes nothing happens. But as fate would have it, a huge explosion was heard throughout the village. Tsunade finished the sake and prepared her anbu.

" Find out where and what that explosion was, Now!"

20 minutes later the head anbu team found exactly where the explosion came from, about three miles to the west of Konoha a deep crater had formed. Smoke was covering most of the crater but once it was cleared the head captain recognized a small child in the center of the crater.

" Hawk, you think the child did this?"

" Im not sure, but we have to report back to hokage-sama, Tiger bring the child"

" Hai!"

The team rushed back to the Hokage's office, the child still unconscious in the arms of Tiger. The team appeared at once in her office, which by no means surprised her.

" Ok, What exactly was that?- Wait, Tiger why are you carrying a child?"

" Hokage-sama, we found the child lying inside the crater that had formed that we deduce was caused by the explosion. Powerful chakra lingers near the area which proves that someone used a justu there but we are not sure what type of Justu this was as it looked like the surround area was simply cut off or a piece just disappeared. which by means makes no sense"

Tsunade frowned at the possibilities, but it still didn't make sense as to why there was a child in the crater.

" Let me see the child"

Tiger gently gave the small child to the arms of Tsunade, Tsunade frowned once again as she felt the chakra of the small being. The child had at least a genin's amount of chakra but this child looked no older than 4 years old. If Tsunade wasn't in such a serious situation she would have cooed at him. For the child was the cutest thing she ever looked at, with big tannish cheeks and beautiful black hair with a cute button nose. He wasn't injured so it only confused her further as to why the child was in the crater.

She knew today was going to be bad for her.

" Ok, I want Tiger, Cat, and Rat to check out the surrounding area again and look for any witness's. Hawk and Frog will accompany me to the hospital. Move out"

The first team left, while the second stayed with Tsunade as she decided to carry the child on her own. They shunshined out of the office and onto some near roofs where they rushed to the hospital. They shunshined inside the hospital and Tsunade walked into a private patient room where the child could stay until he woke up. She hooked him up to an IV and called one of her trusted nurses.

" How may I help you hokage-sama?"

" Kina-san, I need you test this child for every disease we have on records. I also need you to find a blood match for the child, test every single blood account we have, if you have to."

" Alright Hokage-sama, but by my estimation that should at least take about 2 weeks times. I'll get on it right now"

Tsunade nodded at the nurse, the nurse waited until the blood bag was full and replaced it with another one so that she could run the tests. Tsunade observed the sleeping child, the child really did seem familiar but she couldn't pinpoint it. Tsunade heard whimpering from the small boy, tears were forming in his eyes.

" ma-ma..ma..m-Mama!"

The child woke with a start,tears falling from his eye's. The boy looked around the room and spotted Tsunade which stopped his tears. The boy's lip's started to quiver and he jumped into Tsunade's chest surprising her.

" Ba-Ba! Ba! Ma-mama!"

The child started to cry again but then remembered what his mother had done. The child put a look of determination on his face as he remembered his mission.

" Are you ok? Also, Im not old so don't call me grandma. Do you know your name child?"

The small boy looked up to Tsunade and smiled happily.

" Im ok baa-chan! Im mina! Mommy calls me mina-chan!"

" What did I say brat! Ugh! Anyways, do you know your age?"

" Im four years old baa-chan!"

Tsunade twitched at the name but decided that a child was just a child.

" Alright mina-chan, If I may, do you know why you were in a crater just outside my village?

Mina thought for a while but wasn't really sure why he was in a crater. He shook his head at Tsunade, she sighed as she could tell the boy was not lying. This was really weird, she just had no idea what to think about the situation.

" Then do you know where your parents are?"

Mina's eye's widened and as he started to tear up again, Tsunade patted him on the head.

" It's ok, I think I understand. Now what shall I do with you.."

Tsunade knew she couldn't put him in a orphanage, the boy was still part of the case. She started to think of a solution until something evil into her head.

" Hey, Mina-chan how would you like to hang out with some ninja?"

" Yeah! That sounds awesome! Let's go!"

Tsunade smirked at her idea, she was going to get revenge on the genin for calling her old. Tsunade carefully took out the IV, and bandaged the boy's arm. She held him in her arms and shunshined out of the room, she managed to get to her office in 3 minutes. She sat the child in her lap as she sat down on her chair, the little boy giggled as he saw all the paperwork. Tsunade called for Shizune once she was prepared.

" What can I do for you Tsunade-sama? And don't ask me for alcohol!"

" No shizune, I need you to get Team Kakashi in my office in five minutes"

" Alright Tsunade-sama"

Shizune ran out the door knowing exactly where all the team members where. Mina blinked at the name Kakashi, then he giggled in happiness as he remembered who was on that team. So many times he heard stories of team 7 as it was his favorite bedtime story. He hoped they got here soon, he couldn't wait. Team Kakashi arrived outside the office in four minutes, of course Naruto was the one to open the door.

" Baa-chan! Do you have a mission for us!? Oh who's the little kid!?"

Mina's eye's watered as he saw the man in front of him. He may have looked less old but that was surely him. Mina couldn't hold it in anymore, he jumped towards Naruto.

" Papa!"

Naruto caught Mina but was confused as to why the kid called him papa. He was pretty sure he didn't have any kids considering he never even had well 'that'.

" Naruto, shame on you for not telling us you have a child"

" What! B-But I don't"

" Im kidding Naruto, that child was picked up a couple hours ago and I need team Kakashi to keep an on him until I can figure out what exactly happened. Also Im not sure why he called you papa but you can have a resemblance to his actual father. Mina-Chan does Naruto look like your father?"

Mina simply nodded happily as he tightly held onto Naruto.

" Hm, Peculiar anyways I hope you guys can handle him. He seems to have a lot of energy, also leave now since I have more paperwork to fill out. Oh and he has to sleep with one of you guys cause Im not sure i'll be done by tonight."

" Hai!"

Team Kakashi left the office with amusement except of course for Naruto.

" So... what do you want to do kid?"

" Naruto! Thats not any way to speak to a child! Mina-chan, do you want to be with me instead?"

Mina blinked and shook his head.

" I want to stay with papa! Papa's the best! And I want ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

" Alright! You hear that Sakura-chan! Im the best! Let's go get some Ramen!"

Kakashi and Sakura sweat dropped as they felt both boys were so similar to each other. Which was amusing considering the boy looked nothing like Naruto with his black hair and dark violet almost grey eye's.

" C'mon dattebayo! I wan- I mean the kid want's Ramen! Let's go!"

" Were coming but your paying for the kid Naruto!"

" Aww man!"

Mina laughed at his Papa and Aunty, it reminded him so much of his life before the attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yeah! I got a few followers for this story and I always wanted to do it so I hope you guys continue reading thank you! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

 _Chapter 2: A Cry for Father_

Once Team Kakashi was seated in the ramen stand, Naruto and Mina were the first ones to ask for some miso soup. Mina observed his papa as Naruto conversed with Sakura, mostly bragging, but Mina didn't mind. After all, his papa was the strongest person in the world along with mama, Mina was so excited. He really wanted to see his papa seriously fight because he only played around with him and his siblings.

Mina's eye's widened as he remembered what happened to his elder siblings when they tried to protect him, Mina started to shake from sadness and guilt.

" Hey kid, are you okay?"

Mina woke from his thoughts as his father questioned him, Mina held in his tears and answered his father.

" Im fine! When is the ramen ready, Papa?"

" Hey kid, Im not your dad so stop calling me that dattebayo!"

" NO! Your Papa! Papa's Papa!"

Naruto and Mina stared each other down, and for the first time in his life Naruto lost in stubbornness.

" Here you go boys, enjoy"

The ramen was placed in front of them, Mina slurrped his noodle's up with satisfaction filling his face and sadness squeezing his heart. Mina remembered his life and how his papa had always eaten with the family even when he was busy with meetings and paperwork. Mina stared at Naruto in the corner of his eye, watching his father was something Mina was born doing. After all he wanted to be just like him because even if he wasn't the youngest of his siblings, he was the weakest.

" So Mina-chan, what would you like to do after this?"

Mina raised his head toward his aunt, she was probably one of the most prettiest aunties he had.

" Hm, I want to see you guys fight! Fight! Fight! Please!"

The ninja were surprised and were about to refuse until Mina used his ultimate move, Puppy dog eyes, and Sakura couldn't help but to give in.

" OK cutie! But I just had my nails done after our recent mission so we're going to go find a fighting partner for Naruto. Kakashi-sensei you don't have to co-"

Sakura did not have to finish her sentence in order for Kakashi to leave the ramen stand. Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped in Kakashi's disinterest in tagging along with them. Mina smiled at his uncle's actions, for all his four years of life, Mina knew the man to be exactly like a lazy pervert. At least that's what his mother kept telling him. So Naruto, Sakura and Mina left the ramen stand in order to look for some training partners, Sakura led the way as she had an inkling in where some of her fellow ninja's were.

" Hey Sakura-chan where are we going anyway?"

" We're going to training ground 9, Im sure someone is training there and handing with our friends is a bonus."

They walked for 8 minutes until they reached there destination and Sakura was not surprised that they found their friends training there.

" Hey guys! I'm glad we were able to find you!"

Team 9 and Team 10 were surprised by Sakura's announcement as they had not been expecting team 7 to visit them.

" Oh Hey Naruto, Sakura!"

" Oh my beautiful angel!"

" It's nice to see you again after the last mission we had together"

Mina was happy at seeing so many of his uncles and aunts together but he couldn't recognize one of the guys. He looked like aunt Hinata so that means he had to have known him before but Mina still couldn't figure it out.

" Yea I know right! Oh I forgot, Look who is our mission right now"

Sakura grabbed Mina's hand gently and showed him to them.

" Oh My god! He's so adorable! What's his name?"

Ino started to pinch his cheeks which caused Mina to pout and run towards Naruto.

" My name is Mina U-U..."

Mina wasn't sure if he could say his last name, after all his name was the most known in the region.

" You don't have a last name?"

" Hm, It's..it's..it's chi, My name is Mina chi! And Im four years old! Nice to meet you!"

" Nice to meet you too cutie! My name is Ino Yamanaka and Im currently 16 years old. Shikamaru! Introduce yourself too!"

" Geez woman I was already going to do it anyway. Shikamaru Nara, 16 years old. Troublesome"

" (crunch) My name is Choji Akimichi (crunch) and Im 16 years old too! (crunch) Nice to meet you!"

" Oh how the flames burn brightly! My name is Rock lee! And currently 17 years old!"

" Sorry for my teammate, he can be a bit eccentric. My name is Tenten and I'm currently 17 years old."

Now it was finally for the last person to introduce himself, Mina waited for him to answer.

" I'm Neji Hyuga and currently 17 years of age. It's nice to Meet you Chi-san"

Mina's brows furrowed until a memory flashed in his mind.

 _" Mama why is aunty so sad today? Where are we going?"_

 _The mother answered in a quiet and monotone voice._

 _"_ _Today is the anniversary of the death of you're aunt's cousin, we are going to his grave to pray and wish him happiness in death."_

 _" Mama... What's death?"_

 _" Death is when a person is no longer able to speak and play like us, their souls go up into the sky to watch over us."_

 _" Mama, please don't cry. Mama.."_

The memory faded from Mina's mind but the feeling's stayed within his heart.

" Mina-chan! What's wrong!? Are you in pain!?"

" Huh"

Mina felt the warm tears flow down his cheeks and drop onto the dry green grass. Mina shook his head and rubbed the tears away from his eye's, feeling embarrassed for crying in front of them.

" Im sorry date- Im mean I just remembered something, sorry"

" Oh it's ok Mina-chan, everyone has to have good cry ever now and then. Right everybody?"

" Yea don't worry about cutie!"

" Troublesome"

Ino smacked Shikamaru.

" Yea (crunch) nothing to worry about"

Everyone nodded at Mina and Mina felt a bit more happy but his father hadn't said anything yet. Mina tugged at Naruto's pant hoping to get a reaction from the boy. Naruto turned his around and bent his legs in order to look eye to eye with mina.

" Yeah kid! Its ok to cry right now and then when you're bigger and stronger you can protect your precious things that make you cry right now."

Then Naruto rubbed Mina's head and gave him a big smile, Mina knew that the boy in front of him was not his father yet, but he would grow into the man he knew his father to be. Mina hugged his father with all his strength, hiding his tears in his fathers jacket.

" Hm Naruto I didn't peg you as a fatherly guy but then again you are good with kids."

" Yea Naruto, you're pretty good aren't you"

" Hey you know Mina-chan calls Naruto papa! It's so cute"

" Why does he though?"

" Apparently Naruto look's similar to Mina-chan's real father"

" Oh! That's really cute but where are his parent's?"

" Uh, I don't actually know, Tsunade didn't really tell us a lot of information. But, he is important enough that Tsunade made it a B-rank mission to take care of him"

" Ok, Than why don't we just ask him then, Im sure he won't mind"

Sakura thought about it then nodded. Mina released himself from his father and watched his aunties smile at him but in way that sent chills down his spine.

" Hey Mina-chan, can you tell us who your parent's are? And why we are currently taking care of you?"

Mina could not say who his parents are first, they would not believe him and second, he really needed to keep it a secret even though he did call Naruto his father. After all, he was born saying the words 'papa' and he would keep saying it.

" Um,... Papa is... Papa is Papa! Papa! And Mama is Mama! And I was in a hole that made a loud noise but I don't know why."

" Uh, ok wait, a loud noise? Oh where you the one who made that! I had barely gotten out of the shower when that explosion was heard! It freaked me out!"

" Yea I was polishing my weapons when that happened! I almost cut myself!"

" I was eating (crunch) breakfast at that time (crunch), really scared me"

" Hm, Do you know remember anything before you were found in the hole?"

Mina didn't really know what to say, he didn't want to remember but the burden was already placed.

" I-I..I don't know, Im sorry so can I see papa fight with one of you? Please?"

" Oh Im sorry Mina-chan! I totally forgot, we actually came here because Mina-chan wanted to see Naruto fight with someone. So does anybody want to?"

Team 9 and 10 looked at each other and smiled.

" Why don't Naruto and I have a rematch from the chunnin exams"

" Hehe Neji, I'll totally beat you like I did three years ago dattebayo!"

" Let's find out"

" Mina-chan are you ok with that?"

Mina stared at Neji, knowing one's future and the pain it brought made Mina uneasy. He simply nodded, not knowing what to say without sounding sad.

" Ok, everyone out of the way except for Naruto and Neji!"

Other than those two everybody moved closer to the trees and sat on the grass. Mina's nerved went everywhere, his excitement heightened, he was going to be the first one out of all his siblings to see his father fight seriously. Mina watched as his father and Neji shake hands, then for a few seconds they stood there observing each other. Then the next second they disappeared, and reappeared face to face, kunia to kunia. The battle started so fast, Mina could not get his eye's to follow their movements.

Mina was so amazed by his father's fighting, Naruto had even used Kage bunshin justu and managed to kick Neji. His father was so strong and fast, he was the coolest ninja, oh how he wished Mama could see Papa right now. Mina then remembered, where his was Mama at? Why wasn't Mama here? But he couldn't ask Papa or his aunty, after all that would be weird and suspicious.

Mina was brought out of his thoughts as Sakura called it a draw since Naruto could probably keep going on day and Sakura did not want to waste her day like that.

" You seen that kid! Im pretty awesome aren't I!"

" Naruto don't get a big head you idiot!"

" It's ok! Because Papa is awesome! Papa is the best Ninja in the world!"

" You really admire your father a lot don't you Mina-chan, but Naruto isn't your father so you should call him Naruto-nicchan or something like that."

" Troublesome, But Ino's right, Im sure you understand that Naruto isn't your father so you shouldn't call him that. But whatever's"

Mina shook with sadness and rage, a memory flashed but Mina refused to remember it.

" P-Papa is..Papa is the strongest and coolest and w-why can't I call Papa 'Papa'"

Tears ran down Mina's cheeks as his eye's tinged with redness and his heart cried out in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Im so tired... I got too many AP classes and I never update but I found the time so I hope you guy's like it! Please enjoy and review!( Its the only thing in my life now, Lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own the Naruto Series, so don't sue me.

 _Chapter 3: Mommy?_

" Mina-chan its ok! You can call Naruto Papa but please stop crying!"

If there was one thing you never say to a child, it's to stop crying. Mina heard and he started to cry even louder which was actually starting to hurt their ears.

" Damn it Ino! And Shikamaru! Why'd you have to say that!?"

" Well I didn't think he would start crying so much!"

Mina cried even harder as he missed his mother so much because whenever he would cry or have a nightmare, his mother would always comfort him. A soft voice filled with years of pain but a deep happiness which sung through the air.

" Wah! I want Mommy! Mommy!"

" Naruto can't you do something!"

" How would I know Sakura! I don't have kids dattebayo!"

" Why do you guys have a child with you?"

The ninjas all turned their heads suprised to see their really weird teammate. Mina was still crying but he had turned to see the newcomer and through tear filled eye's, Mina jumped at him.

" Mama!"

" MAMA! But thats-"

" Shh! He stopped crying forehead so don't say anything"

Mina had jumped into the arms of a black haired, pale skinned male who only wanted to know the reason for the ear-breaking screams.

" Mama! mama, mama, mama..."

" Child, first I am male so I can't be your 'mama', and second why did you cry?"

Mina blinked his tears away and finally noticed who's arms he was actually in, it wasn't his mom but his uncle Sai! Mina still felt sad that it wasn't his mama but Sai was the closest thing so he would stay.

" Uncle sai, you look funny. Why can I see your belly?"

Sai blinked, then Naruto, then Sakura and everybody else because they weren't sure how the child knew of their teammates name.

" This style is for mobility and is non restrictive."

Mina sweat dropped because his uncle really sounded funny with no facial expression. Which was actually different from the uncle he knew in his time.

 _" Mina-kun how about me and you go play while your mom goes on the mission?"_

 _" Really! Yea! Let's go uncle! Is Sana-chan coming with us too?!"_

 _" No she is with her mother who wanted to take her shopping, like_ _always. Anyways shall we go"_

 _" Yea!"_

 _An older Sai with years of experience stood tall next to the small child, the man smiled while listening to Mina and the time Arashi played a trick on Papa with his toothpaste. He had regained his lost emotions after so long, but he would do it all over again if he could. As long as his strong hearted wife kissed him every morning and his courageous daughter laughed in the evening._

The memory faded from Mina's mind, he had heard a few stories of his uncle being somewhat closed off when his father was younger but he couldn't really imagine it. But he had the reality in front of him now, but the big question was, was his mama different too? Would his mother not want him? Mina did not know so he would simply find out. He needed to know where Mama is, because mama gave him a very special mission and only Mama knew where uncle was at.

So the day went without anymore hitches, until the night of course and where team 7 had to decided who was going to take Mina-chan home.

" Ok Well, I can't take him, my parents would kill me if I brought a child back home."

" B-But Sakura-chan! I only have one bedroom dattebayo!"

They both looked to Sai but the teen was already leaving, and Mina-chan was simply waving goodbye to him. Sakura looked back at Naruto with an expression which scared most men.

" Naruto, you are going to take Mina-chan home, and you are going to like it. Anyways have fun" So, Sakura left with a queasy Naruto and confused Mina.

" Papa, are we going home?"

" Uh, um yea I guess but there's not a lot of room so don't break anything or at least don't try to break it dattebayo"

" OK let's go!"

They left, arriving at Naruto's apartment in five minutes as they were not too far away. Mina stared at his younger papa's home with confusion, he did not understand why it was so small. After all Papa was a hero, but now that he thinks about it he isn't actually sure when his Papa became a hero. His siblings knew more about their parents than he did, but he was the only one who survived. Mina shook the bad thoughts away and decided to search through the apartment to look for stuff or hints about Mama.

He looked through the kitchen and bathroom, but there was nothing there so he went to check the bedroom and a gleam of light caught his attention. Mina found a picture on the night stand, Mina walked closer and closer till his fingers could clasp onto the photo. Mina stared at the photo and was met with a really younger version of his mother, yes Mina could exactly tell how his mother looked no matter what. Mina hugged the picture tightly as tears rolled down his face.

" mama...(hic)...mama..."

"Kid are you in her-?"

Naruto opened his bedroom door to find Mina-chan crying onto the team seven picture frame.

" What's wrong dattebayo!?"

Mina looked at his Papa then his mama, and then back at papa. Mina lifted the picture and showed it to Naruto.

" Who's this?"

Mina was pointing at Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was shocked but what was the harm of telling a child?

" This is my teammate, his name is Sasuke but he's not here anymore."

Mina did not understand, why wasn't mama here?

" But why?"

" Why? I don't know.."

" But you do!?"

" I don't!"

" Fine! He ran away with some asshole snake! He betrayed us, Me! I-...I..."

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheek's, the remembrance of Sasuke leaving flashing through his mind. Mina did not know what to do, he never saw his papa this sad. But with a child's purity, Mina hugged Naruto with his small arms.

" Papa why are you sad that M-um Uncle left?"

" Im sad... B-beacuse he was like a brother to me"

Mina knew that was not the truth, Papa was so stubborn.

" So you love uncle?"

Naruto froze with utter shock and disbelief, no one had ever asked him that and it sent his heart pumping.

" Papa do you love uncle?"

" I- I don't know.."

Mina tilted his but little head while thinking of something.

" Well, I love mama and papa. And Mama always told me how loving someone is painful and sad and miserable."

" That seem's sad..."

" But Mama also said that love is happy and full of tears with lots of kisses. So here you go Papa"

Mina kissed Naruto on the cheek and forehead, Naruto eye's widened as he felt a familiar love from the child. Mina smiled at his father hoping he would get the idea.

" Your a weird kid dattebayo but you're smart"

" Thanks Papa...Ahhh.."

Mina yawned as he felt tired from the day, he rubbed his eye's as they threatened to fall. Naruto smiled and put Mina-chan on the bed while he settled down next to the small child.

" Goodni...papa"

" Sleep tight..Mina"

And as Mina fell asleep, the moonlight hit the sleeping child making Naruto's face scrunch up in confusion.

" Why do you look so much Sasuke?"

Naruto closed his eye's with a painful force, an image of Sasuke and Mina clouded his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Ugh! Im so sorry I have not been able to update at all! Stupid Homework and projects just get in my way! But now I am back so we will proceed with the story! Please comment and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto series, Masashi kishimoto does so do not sue me.

 _Chapter 4: The forgotten words_

Mina quietly woke up as birds sang near his papa apartment, his papa was snuggling close to him and was snoring loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Mina smiled at how relaxed his father looked, normally the man was feet in paper and wouldn't make it home until at least three in the morning. He knew as once he tried staying up late enough to see his papa but knocked out the second he saw his father walk in the house.

Mina's stomach growled interrupting the peaceful moment, but then he realized that neither his papa nor himself could cook. Father tried once for his and mama's an-a-ver-sery, but the side of the house got on fire and his papa was banned from cooking. He would have to wake papa up so he could go eat something.

" Papa..Papa...Papa!"

Mina shook Naruto with his tiny hands but the teenager was sound asleep. Mina thought for a moment and then had a brilliant idea, Mina concentrated for a couple of minutes and formed a hand sign.

" Toad summoning!"

A tiny tadpole appeared along with a puff of smoke, Mina grinned and grabbed the tadpole. He then put it in his Papa's ear and waited for his father to wake up.

" Mmm..snore...ahh! What the hell!?"

Naruto awoke shocked at his ear feeling very slimy and nasty, but as he tried dining his fingers in his ear their was nothing but a left over water-like substance. Naruto then turned his head toward a giggling child, a angry tick appeared on his forehead.

" What the heck was that for Mina?"

" Im hungry Papa and you weren't waking up so I-I just put a fish in your ear"

" You didn't have to put a fish in my ear to- wait, where'd you get the fish?"

" I found it.."

" Where'd you find it?"

" Somewhere..."

Naruto face-palmed.

" Ok uh, why don't we go eat some" NARUTO! GET OUT HERE!" ramen... Sakura?"

"Aunty?"

Naruto walked to the door and opened it revealing a tired looking Sakura. Mina hid behind his Papa's leg wondering why his aunty was there.

" Naruto you didn't forget did you? Your special training starts today, Remember?"

" Oh Man I forgot Dattebayo! Let me change!"

Naruto changed into his jumpsuit as Mina watched him with curiosity.

" Papa what special training do you have?"

" Oh I am going to improve the rasengan"

" Improve the ra-se-gan?..."

Mina was reminded of another time..

 _Everyone was sitting in a large dinner table, laughing and talking and the subject of how his father made his own_ _technique._

 _" Ok kids it was like this, your uncle kakashi told me when I was about Kushina's age that I could make the rasengan even better... I was using all my clones to cut the leaf... The waterfall was really powerful but your old man pulled through...I was finally able to complete the rasen-.."_

And that's where Mina's memory blurred, he tried concentrating but he couldn't remember what his father said only bit's and pieces. Naruto was already done changing and heading out the door.

" Ah! Wait for me Papa!"

Mina ran to Naruto and stayed close as Papa and aunty walked to where Naruto was supposed to be at. They made it to a clearing where two men were standing and talking with each other. Mina's eye's widened as he saw his uncle kaka and Uncle Yama, Mina's smile broadened and he started running towards them.

" Uncle Kaka! Uncle Yama!"

Mina jumped into to the arms of Yamato, captain Yamato looked suprised but still caught the child who ran into his arms.

" So this is the child team 7 is supposed to take care of?"

" Yea, he called Naruto 'Papa' the moment he saw him so hokage-sama assumes Mina-chan's father looks relatively something like Naruto."

" Uncle Yama what are you doing here?"

" Uncle huh?... well were here to help Naruto in his training."

" Ohh.. ok"

Mina jumped out of his uncle's arms and ran toward the closest tree. He sat next to tree and started playing with the grass while watching his papa talk with his uncles. A couple of minutes later Uncle Yamato formed six weird wood statues and his papa did his famous clone justu. He wasn't really listening to his uncle kaka as he was saying a bunch of grown up words that he didn't really understand. Not long after most of his fathers clone's looked really tired, Mina felt bad that papa couldn't get his new justu to work.

Some did back up but one caused a big explosion and messed up some of Papa's clones. Mina had a weird feeling in his stomach, like he was supposed to remember something but he could put his finger on it. Mina closed his eye's and really concentrated.

 _" But it was during that training your uncle- was killed by these two akstuki guys.."_

Mina's eye's widened as he really forgot about one of his uncles dying,Mina stood straight up and tried to remember which uncle it was and where he was at. Mina paced back and forth, Mina stared at his father's clones as they formed the rasengan. How the air picked up around it.

 _" Yeah there was only one other person with training that has the same chakra affinity as me.."_

Mina bit his lip as something in the air was telling him something.

 _" He wasn't my sensei but he was a cool guy, he just smoked too much"_

Mina's heart was thumping as the air swept across him.

 _" Your uncle Asuma was really awesome"_

" AHHH!"

Mina screamed as he finally remembered which uncle was going to get killed, Mina ran toward his Papa. He could tell who was the real one because his real father carried uncle Kuruma and the amounts of chakra both his papa and uncle carried were insane. But as Mina got nearer to his father, red chakra started to pour out of his father and Mina's eye's widened. Mina realized that Naruto was getting Uncle ku's chakra but in the way he heard in stories of his papa's past. Mina used a bit of his chakra and shot at Naruto's form.

At the same time that Mina jumped, Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura spotted him and tried to get to him in time.

" MINA-CHAN GET AWAY FROM NARUTO!"

But before they could get to him, Mina landed on Naruto but instead of getting burned something else entirely happened. Mina of course knew he wasn't going to get burned, as with all his siblings. They were born being unable to get harmed from uncle ku's chakra and of course this was on purpose, but mina wasn't exactly sure how, his father just turned really red when asked.

Back to the situation, all of team seven stood paralyzed from shock as Mina hugged Naruto without it affecting him. Mina concentrated on his chakra as he used it to pour it into his father. Slowly the red chakra dissipated from his father and his father breathed harshly as he fell to the ground.

" Wh-What the h-heck did you do, Mina?"

Naruto stared at Mina with curiosity but also relief. The rest of team seven finally made it to them and sakura looked on the verge of tears.

" Mina-chan! What gave you the idea to run to Naruto like that! You could have-have..."

" Im sorry aunty, but I really needed to tell Papa that unc- AHH! Uncle Kaka! Where is uncle Asuma! He's in danger!"

" What are you talking about mina-chan? Asuma is on a mission right now, and what do you mean danger?"

Mina panicked as his uncle was already heading to his deathbed.

" Uncle Asuma! He's going to get killed! You need to go save him battedayo!"

" Mina-chan asuma sensei is plenty strong, but how do you even know him? Did you tell him Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head at Sakura's question, also looking very confused. Mina didn't know what to do they weren't listening to him, maybe if he gave them just a bit of information.

" UNCLE ASUMA IS GOING TO GET KILLED BY A AK-A-ST-U-KI! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO GO!"

Mina started to sob as he felt so powerless and weak, he was a failure.

" Mina please calm down!-wait akastuki? Mina how do you know that? Mina!"

Mina passed out as the stress of his emotions and things he shouldn't know pulled at him.

It would be something he would regret doing the next time he would open his eye's.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ugh! I am so tired, I recently got sick and I just feel horrible, but I really wanted to write the continuation of this chapter so here you go my lovely readers! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Chapter 5: The Half truth_

 _Outside of Mina's subconscious_

The clouds form around the village, as the many raindrops started to pour onto everybody and everything.

" Kakashi-sensei, Mina-chan looked really worried about Asuma-Sensei. But why didn't he get burned by Naruto?"

Sakura held the passed out mina in her arms, trembling from the scare. Naruto sat in front of them, feeling guilt crawl up from his stomach into his throat.

" I am not sure, Mina-chan should have gotten burnt the second his skin came into contact with Naruto. But, thats not what is worrying me right now"

Sakura and Naruto stared at Kakashi as the man stared seriously at the small child. The words Akatsuki came into minds of team seven and some very nasty words after that.

" Were going to need to go to hokage-sama and explain to her, as to what happened. And no matter what she says you guys have to listen to her ok?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then at Mina, Sakura wiped off a tear on Mina's cheek.

" Hai, Kakashi-sensei"

Team seven walked to the hokage's building as Mina slept in Sakura's arms, sleeping soundly. A couple minutes later they arrived and walked inside, Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's door.

" Open!"

Team seven walked in, Naruto dragging his feet.

" Ok what's up? Who died?"

" No one Hokage-sama, but we had a little incident with Mina-chan and I thought you would like to hear what happened"

" Ok tell me, you guys look worried. Im sure it's nothing. "

So kakashi recounted everything that happened that started when Mina jumped at Naruto even though he had a nine-tails cloak until he passed out. Tsunade's face took a more serious look as the story went on.

" And now were here, hokage-sama"

" Sakura give me the child"

Sakura didn't do it at first but she reluctantly gave mina to Tsunade. Tsunade used her chakra to check mina for any injuries caused by the nine-tails cloak but she found nothing. What worried her even more is that the child knew Asuma went on the mission to take out one of the Akatsuki who was seen near the location.

" Ok then, Im going to wake mina, and I'm going to have him-"

" Tsunade-sama! Team ten is back!"

Everyone in the room looked at her, dread crawled over Tsunade's spine as the three chunin's walked into the room. Team seven walked to the back of the room as a dreary atmosphere took over the office.

" Team 10 reporting,We- uh, uh... Asuma-san,he- he was killed during the mission Hokage-sama"

The second those words came out everybody in the office stilled as if struck with lightening. Tsunade's knuckles turned white as she held herself from breaking anything. Naruto and Sakura had looks of disbelief and sadness on their faces.

" I see... ok start reporting to the relevant member's of his passing and funeral. I will go to kurenia-"

" No, May I tell Kurenai-sensei, Hokage-sama?"

Shikamaru looked as if his age doubled, almost empty eye's stared at Tsunade.

" Ok, shikamaru, deploy and report back to me in two hours, I need to do something first."

" Hai!"

And the three chunin's left the office, with news neither wanted to share but had to.

" T-Tsunade-s-sama, I-It must have been a coincidence. Mina-Chan, he's just a child"

Sakura's eye's pleaded with Tsunade, tears threatening to fall out.

" Sakura, this child knew what was going to happen, I can not let that go. Im going to have to have him interrogated"

Sakura's tears dripped down her face as she knew that the people who went into interrogation never came out the same way they did when they went in. Naruto was balling his hand so hard, blood started to pour from his palm. His teeth grinded against each other, hoping to not say a word.

" I will have to wake him now"

Tsunade used her finger to flick mina's forehead, but with enough force to wake him up. Mina's eye's shot wide open, scared from being abruptly woken.

" Baa-chan? Where-"

Mina turned his head toward team seven, seeing the look's on his father's face. Mina knew he was too late.

" B-Baa-chan...?"

" Mina, how did you know that Asuma-san was going to die. And if you do not tell me I'll have to send you to the interrogation room. Now speak!"

Mina quivered from the loud voice, tears falling from his face as he knew he failed.

" Mina! TELL ME HOW YOU KNEW ASUMA WAS GOING TO DIE!"

" BAA-Chan! Please! He's just a kid dattebayo!"

Naruto stepped up only five feet from Tsunade's desk. Mina turned to look at his father, he knew it wasn't good to not listen to the Hokage. He had to say something, anything or maybe he could...well he'll just have to do it.

" Naruto! As a Ninja who want's to become Hokage, you have to do things you may not like! SO-"

" Ok! I'll tell you!"

Tsunade stopped what she was going to say, she hoped the child would tell the truth.

" Mina what is the truth? How did you know?"

" well, um my mommy sent me here, because there was no where else to go."

" Where were you sent from Mina?"

" I was sent from Konoha... 14 years from now"

Tsunade blinked, then Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, Tsunade after a couple of seconds of processing that face palmed.

" Mina that is not possible so can you please tell me the truth, NOW!"

" I am telling the truth! Konoha was being destroyed! M-Mama! Mama got hurt!-"

" That doesn't make sense mina! Time travel isn't possible!"

" Yea it is!"

" NO it is not Mina!"

Mina was so overcome with stress and anger, he did the only thing he could do.

" YES IT IS!"

The scream was so loud and filled with something, that it pushed the people in the office to the wall and broke the windows in the office, and the windows in a fifty feet radius. Mina breathed heavily, never actually doing that until now. Unlike his siblings who were born with powers from the tailed beasts, he showed no signs of having a power until now that is. Of course whenever they do use their power, their eye's became a different color.

" M-Mina, What was that?"

" AHH!"

Naruto fell to ground in pain, holding his head. Red chakra starting to pour out of him.

" Papa!"

Mina leaped next to Naruto, knowing that uncle Ku was not as good as he was when his Papa was younger.

" Mina-chan! Step away from Naruto!"

" NO! Look, Ill show you I'm from the future!"

Mina put his hand over Naruto's forehead, and the red chakra started to recede from Naruto and the pain started to go away.

" How did you do that Mina?"

" I was born being able to do that, after all Papa is my papa"

Tsunade looked at Naruto then at Mina, though there were resemblences in their color weren't the same, the shape of their faces were the same. But it still wouldn't make sense mina- wait a moment. Tsunade thought about the actual name, ' mina', which was only two letters away from ' Minato'.

" Mina, is ' Mina' your full name, or is that what it says on your birth certificate?"

" Well my full name is Minato, but mama calls me Mina and so does everyone one else."

Kakashi's eye's widened while Tsunade scrutinized Mina, she needed evidence.

" SHIZUNE!"

" Yes! Tsunade-sama!"

" Go to Kina-san and tell her to compare the blood sample between Uzumaki Naruto and Mina, Now!"

" Hai!"

" Tsunade-sama, what does Mina's name have to do with anything, especially even the possibility of Mina being Naruto's future child."

" You'll understand later, but right now I want to talk with Mina. Mina are you sure Naruto is your papa?"

" Of course, Papa was 28 when I was born."

" Well, if thats true then at least you were old enough Naruto"

" Baa-chan... that's just weird, Mina can't be my future kid dattebayo. He doesn't even look like me"

" Of course your my Papa! just wait! And Im the second youngest in the family!"

" What, then how many siblings do you have?"

Mina started count on his hands as he was still learning his numbers.

" I have seven!"

All jaws dropped, even Kakashi looked shocked. Naruto sputtered, not believing that he could have so many kids.

" That is a lot of siblings, Mina, when did Naruto have his first child?"

Mina thought and then he had to count cause he got confused.

" Papa was 17 when my nee-san and nii-san's were born"

Jaws dropped again because Naruto was going to turn 17 in just a couple of months.

" Naruto! How dare you make that poor woman have a child so quickly!"

" What B-But were not even sure Mina is telling the truth!"

" Tsunade-sama! I came with the results!"

Kina-san had ran all the way to the office once she results were in, she was the one who wanted to tell the hokage the incredibly weird news.

" Well what is it!?"

" I made sure to check twice, but the results came the same. Uzumaki Naruto's DNA is a 50 percent match with Mina-chan's. Congratulations Naruto-san, your a father!"

" WHAT!?"

Sakura almost passed out from shock, Even Kakashi was suprised that Mina was actually Naruto's child. Naruto just looked super confused, he just sat there with a dazed expression.

" So you were actually telling the truth Mina?"

" Of course Baa-chan, so thats why I knew uncle Asuma was going to get killed."

" Oh, Asuma"

with all the excitement,like most humans, they tried to ignore the horrible news and entertain themselves with something much more comforting. But of course, you always have to get dragged back to reality and that's just what happened. Everybody's mood took downhill, Tsunade breathed in.

" Alright everybody, go put on your funeral clothes. We got to go, Im going to change Mina."

" Hai"

The others left as Tsunade and Mina stayed in the quiet office.

" Mina have you ever went to a funeral? Which I doubt."

Mina's eye's darkened, as his little body trembled.

" Hai, yours baa-chan"

And a red flower wilted leaving nothing but a foreboding feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRYYYYYYYYY! I CAN NOT EXPRESS THE AMOUNT OF GUILT I HAVE FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES SOONER. I have been so busy for my preparation for college and then staring college! I am so sorry!. I have found my passion again so let's hope I don't get writers block. Again I sincerely apologize for the wait. Please comment!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and my only happiness is writing a fanfic about it.

 _Chapter 6: Prevailing the future_

Despite clearly understanding the words the small child uttered, Tsunade did nothing more than blink and walk toward the inevitable.

Hours passed as the preparations were set, as the people were prepared to stand, and as a eulogy was written. Mina was changed into some black clothes and stood next to his father, the flower was given and the goodbye was said. It was nearing night when it was all said and done. Tsunade gave Mina the day to get over the pain, but she would be waiting the next day.

Naruto held Mina in his arms as they walked back to the apartment, nothing was said between them only a sense of failure which hung to mina like the clothes he wore. It was only inside the apartment when Mina began to sob and Naruto could only hold the small body in his arms that was carrying too much weight in his heart. And like that, they fell into slumber hearing only the beating of their hearts.

As the sun rose calling an end to the night, Mina and Naruto changed for the day ahead of them, nothing was said on account of both deep sadness and awkwardness. Naruto knocked on the Hokage's door, hearing the familiar sound of Tsunade's voice they walked in.

" Hey Baa-chan..." Naruto pulled a chair to the middle in the room, sighing as he sat down. Mina sitting softly on his lap, the redness in his eyes apparent.

" Morning Naruto, and Mina... I know yesterday was hard for you but I hope you can explain more clearly about your situation today. Can you?"

Mina raised his head toward Tsunade and strained a small smile.

" Ok Baa-chan, um... what you wanna know?"

" Well first of all since we now know that Naruto is your father, can you tell me who your mother is?"

Mina furrowed his brows as flashing images of a beautiful black haired figure ran through his mind.

" Im sorry Baa-chan, I can't say mama's name."

" Why is it too hard to pronounce?... Or do you mean you won't say it?"

" Sorry baa-chan...I...w-wont."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair as she sighed, the child's mother would help with the situation but Mina did not want to say her name so she would not force him.

" Ok, can you tell me what you know about the akatsuki?"

" Sure, um...well it was papa who was always telling stories about when he was young papa's age" Mina chose to call the Naruto from the present time, young papa and the Naruto from his time Papa." Um, I don't know as much as my nis-san's or one-san's. uh... I know about uncle Asuma and the A-ka-tsu-ki cause I remember the time where Papa was talking about his training."

" So do you know anything els-"

" Hey Do I complete the Rasengan Mina!?"

" Naruto! Im trying to get some valuable information! You can talk about that later!"

Naruto pouted but understood the situation they were in.

" Alright, So do you know anything else Mina-chan?"

" I know..um.. Oh Papa and Mama said that the Man in the mask is both good and evil."

Tsunade looked bewildered at first, not understanding Mina.

" Who is the man in the mask Mina?"

" Uhh, I don't know his name but Papa said he is the leader of the A-Ka-tsu-ki. Uh.. oh! and he is a Uchiha!"

Naruto and Tsunade stood up in shock.

" A Uchiha! But that's not possible! There's only two Uchiha left in the world and that's Uchiha Sauske and Uchiha Itachi."

" Well, uh.. that's what Papa said, he also said that the Man in the mask is really strong."

" How strong is he Mina-chan? Say someone's name you know at this time that is strong as he"

Mina thought for a moment and a memory flashed.

 _An older Naruto is sitting at the the head of the table talking with his children._

 _" You know kids if it wasn't for your uncle ku, I wouldn't have even been able to fight in the war. Our enemies were really strong, stronger than anybody else we ever fought"_

 _" Wow that's so cool dad! just imagine-_

And the scene faded from Mina's mind.

" um.. I think, right now nobody can beat him"

Tsunade froze, her heart accelerating from the words.

" D-Do you mean no one in this village can fight him Mina! Not kakashi! or Me or even Naruto!"

" No Baa-chan. But papa will be able to but... he needs to complete the rasengan."

" So what your Saying is that Naruto is the key to beating the Akatsuki?"

" Well.. yea since Papa is the 'Child of Prophecy'"

Tsunade's eye's widened, she removed her stare from Mina's to Naruto questioning look.

" So you really are huh..." She sighed," It's a good thing I contacted Jiraya, he will want to hear about this. And we still don't know who the man in the Mask is. Anything else mina?"

Mina stayed quiet for a minute thinking about his mission, he knew he needed help.

" You have to stop unc- I mean Uchiha I-Itachi from dying!"

"Itachi! But he killed Sasuke's family! And he's trying to kidnap me!-"

" Naruto! If Mina say's he needs to live then he has to!"

Mina looked at Tsunade for a moment not sure to say it but his papa was always in the dark so he would say it.

" Well, Itachi-san only did that cause the village ordered him to."

Naruto froze, he looked to Tsunade for denial but all he found was guilty eye's.

" Do you mean that all of Sasuke's suffering, all his sadness and hate is because of the village! WHY WAS HE NOT TOLD!?"

" It was in the past Naruto! I wasn't even here for the decision! And he was but a child! He knew nothing of what was going to happen!"

" You still never said anything to him when you became hokage! He's now with your stupid ex teammate alone and sad!

" That was his decision!"

" Because he thinks his brother killed his family for nothing! NOTHING!" Naruto's eye's flickered red.

" Naruto you have to calm down, now is not the time!"

Mina held onto Naruto hoping his papa would calm down.

" Its never the time! Im leaving! And I'm taking my kid!"

" Naruto don't you dare leave this room!"

" Watch me"

Naruto grabbed Mina and walked out of the room, slamming the door as hard as he could. The red never leaving his eye's.


End file.
